Me and Hanabi-nee
by Terua
Summary: Cerita yang diawali dari hal sederhana dan berakhir menjadi luar biasa. Sebuah cerita tentang gejolak masa muda, hubungan terlarang, dan pelajaran yang didapat karena sebuah kesalahan.


Kejadian ini berlangsung setelah aku melawan Hanabi nee-chan. Lebih tepatnya saat aku baru menyadari terdapat kekuatan hebat didalam diriku yang dapat menyelamatkan dunia, hal itu aku ketahui melalui mimpi, sehingga membuatku besar kepala dan malah membuat Ayah menjadi salah paham karena tingkahku. Jadi karena hal itu aku malah dibawa ke rumah utama, dan di sanalah cerita ini bermula.

Namaku Boruto Uzumaki, anak dari Naruto Uzumaki, orang nomor satu didesa, seorang dengan pekerjaan sebagai Hokage. Tentunya bagi kalian yang sudah mengenalku sudah paham bahwa aku membenci ayahku, atau lebih tepatnya apa yang aku benci dari ayah adalah pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage. Karena menjadi Hokage membuatnya sangat jarang berada di rumah, dan karena itu pula ayah jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikanku.

Namun mengesampingkan semua permasalahan antar ayah dan anak yang terjadi di dalam hidupku, saat ini aku tengah berada dalam masalah yang lebih menyusahkan dari biasanya.

"A-ano, Nee-chan apa kau yakin?"

"Hm, ada apa Boruto? Bukannya aku sudah bilang tidak masalah."

"Tapi ... (Itulah yang jadi masalahnya)."

Yah, sebenarnya masalah yang kuhadapi cukuplah sederhana, di mana Hanabi Hyuga, atau yang biasa disebut Hanabi nee-chan, memintaku untuk memijat pundaknya yang pegal dengan alasan lelah sehabis test yang kita lakukan pagi tadi.

Jadi karena merasa sedikit bersalah, pada akhirnya aku menyetujui permintaannya, tetapi siapa yang menyangka aku malah dapat melihat pemandang luar biasa, di mana Nee-chan melepas kimononya di depanku.

Meskipun aku cuma melihat punggungnya, karena Hanabi-nee membelakangiku. Akan tetapi lelaki normal mana yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkhayal saat melihat kulit putih bersih layaknya sebuah maha karya di depannya, apalagi aku yang cuma seorang remaja baru tumbuh ini.

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, wajahku pasti sudah memerah malu saat ini.

"Cepatlah."

Mungkin karena tidak kunjung melakukan tugasku, Hanabi-nee mulai protes. Ugh, jadi pada akhirnya aku tak punya pilihan lain ya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, aku memulai proses pemijatan sambil sesekali menyapukan lousen kepundak Hanabi-nee.

"Ugmhh!" Seolah merespon tindakanku Hanabi-nee mengerluakan suara yang mengakibatkan jantungku berdetak cepat karenanya.

"Ah, ya, disitu ... umh-ah terus."

Agrhh! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Eh ..."

"Hanabi nee-chan kau bilang pundakmu terasa pegal? Aku rasa itu bukan karena test yang kita lakukan pagi tadi, mungkin karena dadamu yang terlalu besar sehingga pundakmu jadi pegal."

Aku melakukannya, aku melakukannya! Aku menyentuh dada Hanabi-nee! Oh ya ampun, tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupku saat datang hari aku bisa menyentuh dada sungguhan. Ah, ini yang terbaik.

"Eh, tunggu Boruto apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Saat ini aku tengah memijatmu Hanabi nee-chan."

"Uhh~ tapi bukannya tadih aku cuma memintamu ... ughntuk memihjat punda-ah-ku!" di ujung perkataannya yang mencoba memperingatkan itu aku meremas dadanya yang berisi dengan sedikit keras hingga membuat Hanabi-nee berteriak kecil.

Hal ini mengakibatkan jantungku berdebar semakin keras, tak kusangka nee-chan yang biasanya sering mengerjaiku saat ini tengah mendesah karena permainan yang kulakukan.

"Hanabi-nee seharusnya lebih sadar kalau aku ini bukan lagi anak kecil, jadi memintaku memijat sambil memperlihatkan tubuhmu secara terbuka tentunya merupakan kesalah yang fatal, nee-chan tahu itukan?!" seakan mencoba meperjelas perkataanku, jari-jariku bergerak keujung dada dan disana mereka lansung bermain dengan puting berwarna pink yang sudah mengeras.

Kya!

Ah~

Umh~!

'Glek!' padahal ini masih dalam tahap awal, dimana aku mencoba memberikan rangsangan pada si wanita, tapi celanaku sudah sesak bukan main. Mungkin ini dikarenakan kurangnya pengalaman yang aku miliki sehingga membuat libidoku meningkat pesat. Lagi pula ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini. Hubungan badan masudku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika permainan ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" dengan peringatan itu kudorong tubuh Hanabi-nee kelantai dan kubalikan dengan sedikit kasar.

Terdapat sedikit perasaan bersalah saat aku melihat wajanya saat itu, dimana ekspresi yang ditunjukannya seeprti kucing memelas, yang memintaku untuk berhenti. Aku mungkin bisa saja memilih untuk mengikuti permintaan Hanabi-nee dan meminta maaf (meskipun aku tak yakin akan dimaafkan), tapi aku lebih memilih bermain _yolo*_. Mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua untuk apa yang aku lakukan ini.

Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi langsung saja kusingkap kain yang menjadi pembatas antara diriku dan kenikmatan yang menunggu.

Saat kain kimono yang menutup tubuh bagian bawah Hanabi-nee kulempar kesamping hal pertama yang kulihat adalah kain berwarna putih yang sudah sangat basah.

"Meskipun nampak seperti orang yang cukup berpengalaman dengan lawan jenis, tapi ternyata nee-chan cukup mesum juga ya! Bagian bawahmu sudah basah sekali."

"Ugh, jangan sebut aku mesum, dasar keponakan mesum!" kali ini wajah memelasnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi marah, tetapi entah mengapa hal itu malah memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri padaku. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi kurasa ini karena moralku sebagai manusia sudah jatuh dan mengubahku jadi sosok yang rusak.

Setelah melepas celana beserta dalaman yang sudah sangat mengganggu sejak tadi, akhirnya penisku terbebas sepenuhnya. Mungkin jika soal ukuran penisku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan para orang dewasa, bahkan disana masih tidak ada satupun rambut yang tumbuh, namun aku cukup percaya diri dengan staminaku.

"Baiklah akan aku masukan nee-chan!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa melakuka itu! Setidaknya pakailah pengamaaaaaaaghn!"

Jleb!

Penisku meluncur masuk dengan mudahnya kedalam vagina milik Hanabi-nee. Terimakasih pada carian pelumas yang telah membantuku. Saat memasuki Hanabi-nee sensasi yang kurasakan sangatlah luar biasa, layaknya vacum cleaner, vagina Hanabi-nee menghisap penisku sampai habis.

Aku bahkan hampir muncrat hanya karena himpitan dinding vagina milik Hanabi-nee yang begitu nikmat hingga membuatku melayang.

Tapi pada akhir aku tetap keluar.

Yah, kalian tidak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya. Seperti yang kukatakan diawal bahwa aku ini masih pemula, jadi maklum saja.

"Ah, maaf nee-chan sepertinya aku baru saja keluar secara tidak sengaja, hehe"

Wajah Hanabi-nee berubah pucat dan nampak tidak percaya disaat bersamaan saat mendengar perkataanku barusan. Kurasa itu ekspresi yang wajar ditunjukan untuk seseorang yang masih perawan seperti Hanabi-nee.

Selagi Hanabi-nee masih dalam kondisi shock, kucoba untuk mengerakkan tubuhku maju mundur, sebagai balasannya perasaan nikmat dikemaluanku semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi vagina nee-chan yang semakin mengencang disetiap tusukan yang aku lakukan. Tak lupa pula aku memainkan dada Hanabi-nee untuk meningkatkan kenikmatan dari permainan yang aku lakukan ini.

Ughmm!

Ah!

Ahmm!

Semakin cepat tusukan yang aku lakukan semakin kencang pula desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hanabi-nee. Kali ini wajahnya kembali memerah dan itu entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat imut.

Oh!

Egh!

Semakin lama kenikmatan itu memuncak dan terus memuncak hingga mencapai titik dimana aku hampir mencapai batasku. Namun kuusahakan sekuat mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak keluar, setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajah Hanabi-nee yang keluar karena permainanku.

Aku merasa harga diriku sebagai lelaki terluka dikarenakan aku yang keluar duluan, bahkan sebelum permainan dimulai, dan karena alasan itulah saat ini aku dengan gencar memberikan ransangan demi mengembalikan harga diriku sebagai seorang lelaki, dengan cara membrrikan kecupan-kecupan pada tengkuk, dada, dan semua titik yang kurasa dapat memberikan rangsangan.

"Ugmhh, Boruto! Hentikhan ... Kumohonh hentikan."

Sepertinya Hanabi-nee sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Ugh, aku juga sudah pada batasku, sedikit, sedikit lagi!

"Nee-chan aku keluar!"

"Argh, Boruto! Keluar!"

Hah ...

Hah ...

Hah ...

Sesaat pandanganku menjadi putih. Tubuhku dibanjiri oleh keringat dengan dada yang naik turun mengambil napas, seolah aku baru saja melakukan sebuah pelatihan yang sangat berat. Dan kesadaraku yang hampir lepas dari tubuh karena perasaan nikmat dari pelepasan yang kulakukan.

Ah, akhirnya selesai. Pesenggamaan antara aku dengan Hanabi-nee. Apa yang kulakukan ini mumgkin akan menyebabkan masalah untukku dimasa mendatang, tapi jika boleh berkomentar ini adalah pengalaman sex pertama yang terbaik.


End file.
